The present invention relates to a new and distinct intergeneric hybrid between Heuchera and Tiarella, or ×Heucherella, and given the cultivar name ‘Birthday Cake’. Both genera, Heuchera and Tiarella, are of the family Saxifragaceae.
This new cultivar originated as a single plant from crossing a group of selected Heuchera hybrids with massed pollen from a group of selected Tiarella hybrids. The specific parent plants are unknown.